1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling device and method, and more particularly to a handling device that utilizes a clamping arm to move horizontally and vertically to perform handling operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic flow, handling is the most basic operation step and is used most widely. With the development of science and the micromation of technique, handling step is used more and more widely in many fields. For example, in the replication and production of optical discs, a disc handling device is a necessary mechanism for moving between different machines. However, a conventional disc handling device has to use complex connecting rod structure and control system to move discs in the horizontal direction or vertical direction. It is obvious that the more complicated structure of the conventional handling device is, the higher the failure rate brings, and maintenance fee consequently increases. Therefore a simple structure that can achieve the objective of handling goods is needed to improve the automatic technique.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.